


No, You Go First

by P_Artsypants



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, First Movie, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: The Chief of Berk was a headstrong viking, stubborn and full of pride, and willing to do whatever it takes to keep his village safe. But for a moment, he puts that aside, and listens to his son. In which Hiccup convinces his dad not to make him go through Dragon Training, and the subsequent changes that follow.





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup snuck in the door quietly. The run in with the Nightfury had taken much longer than expected, and he only hoped no one noticed he was missing.

Who was he kidding? No one would miss him.

Though, when he entered his house, Stoick was sitting at the fireplace, whittling, and waiting for him. The boy bit his lip and fled to his room, hoping to not be spotted.

“Hiccup?”

“Dad! Hey! Uh…I-I have to talk to you…”

“I have something to say to you too…”

They both spoke at the same time, mashing their sentences in a mess of scrabbled words. Then, “What?”

“You go first,” urged Stoick.

“Okay…” And he took the chance, because when would his father ever listen to him?

“I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home—“

“Get on with it Hiccup.” Stoick said, crossing his arms.

“I don’t want to fight dragons.”

Stoick stared at his son, blankly, and then laughed. “Come on, yes you do.”

“Rephrase, I can’t kill a dragon.”

Stoick was prepared to rebuttal, but seeing his little son so hunched, so withdrawn…so un-viking, made him hold his tongue. “What was all that bravado about then earlier? You were begging me to let you out there!”

“I know I know…” Hiccup rubbed his arm. “But I…realized something.” He glanced up shyily, wincing all the while. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

Stoick let out a massive sigh doing everything in his power to stay calm. “I promise. I’d rather you not hide things from me.”

Hiccup nodded meekly, still holding his arm. “I…I did shoot down that dragon. So I went down to Raven’s Point to make sure, and maybe finish the job if I needed to. When I got there, I saw him…and I raised my knife, ready to strike…and then I looked into it’s eyes. It was…scared, terrified…I saw myself in it. I couldn’t…I just…I cut it free.” He clenched up, waiting for the onslaught of anger from his dad.

But it never came.

Hiccup peeled his eyes open to see his dad red in the face and a frown on his lips. Then Stoick puffed out air. “So you cut it loose. It didn’t hurt you?”

“He pinned me to the ground and roared in my face. And then he took off.”

“What kind of dragon was it?”

“I think it was a Nightfury…”

“A Nightfury! And you let it go!?”

“I know!” He cried. “I’m sorry! I just…”

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. “Look, Hiccup.”

He looked up and met Stoick’s eyes.

“Your mother was a lot like you. She was convinced that dragons weren’t as evil as we believed. Even up until the day she was taken.”

“They are still a pest! They do make it hard to live! I just—I just—…” He gestured helplessly.

Stoick steered him over to sit him down at the fire.

“When your mother was here, most of us only used hammers as weapons. We agreed that the beasts weren’t evil, but after she was taken…” He sighed. “Hiccup, I understand where you’re coming from, I really do. But I can’t lose you.”

“Dad…”

“I have to know that you’ll be safe in a raid. But you can’t lift a hammer, you can’t swing a sword…”

“Dad, dad!” Hiccup interrupted. “I’ll stay in the forge.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll work. I’ll lift heavy stuff and build up my arms and learn how to use weapons…”

Stoick, who was now calming down, saw the slight tremble in his son and the fear that persisted in his eyes. “Son,” he said softly. “It’s alright. The forge is a good idea.”

“You don’t look 100% sure…”

“It’s not the most honorable. Everyone loves the Blacksmith, but not for a chief. But, you’re only 15. Things may change.”

“Yeah.” Hiccup vocally agreed, but that look in the Nightfury’s eyes had been so haunting, he knew he couldn’t raise a weapon against a dragon ever again. “But…I’ll start to win everyone’s favor by staying out of the way.”

Stoick managed a laugh. “A start it is.”

The little family fell into silence. Stoick continued his whittling while Hiccup sat by. He felt like there was more to be said.

“Dragon training starts tomorrow. I was going to have you start…but while Gobber’s training the new recruits, someone will have to be in the forge.”

Hiccup nodded in agreement, some of the tension coming off his shoulders.

“You’re not a warrior.” Stoick declared, giving him a side eye. “You aren’t bursting with muscle, and weapons are useless in your hands.”

“Thanks…”

“But you have something most of the vikings in this village wish they could have.”

This was news. All his life he had been called useless and a screw up. What could he possibly have that no one else did?

“You have brains, capable of resourcefulness and creativity.”

Hiccup just stared at his dad, open mouthed.

“You couldn’t throw a bola, so you made something to throw it for you. I’ve seen your craftsmanship, I’ve heard your wit. You’re different from all of us, Hiccup.”

Hiccup hunched his shoulders. “I don’t want to be different. No one likes different…”

“Of course they don’t. Because they can’t understand it.” He leaned forward, beckoning Hiccup to look him in the eye. “You won’t be able to lead the tribe like I have, or like my father before me. But you will lead it, one day. You just have to find your niche.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?”

“If you truly believe that the beasts are capable of something more, find a way to make them stop raiding us. A thousand years of fighting hasn’t changed a thing.”

Hiccup considered this thought heavily. His father was putting a lot of trust and faith on his shoulders.

“But son, if you don’t find that solution…one day, you’ll have to put your reservations aside and be like the rest of us. Deal?”

Hiccup glanced to the duffle bag by the door. Stoick was leaving, and this could very well be the last time they saw one another. He nodded. “Deal.”

“Good. Well, keep up the good work. I’ll be back. Probably.”

“And I’ll be here. Maybe.”

—

The next day, Hiccup went down to the training academy, and sat along the upper edge with a notebook. 

“Welcome to dragon training!” Gobber called with gusto.

“I hope I get some serious burns.” Declared Tuffnut.

“I’m hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.” Added his sister.

“Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.”

Hiccup chuckled a little as he watched.

“You sure you don’t want to join us, Hiccup?” Called Gobber.

“Pul-lease,” interrupted Snotlout. “He wouldn’t last five seconds in the ring.”

“You’re right Snotlout,” Hiccup called with a smug little grin. Though, no one could see it from that distance. “I’d much rather you be in there.”

Gobber interrupted the little spat. “Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.”

“Which we all know, is going to be me.” Said Snotlout, with a flourish. “I mean, come on. Who else could it be?”

“Maybe me?” Said Astrid, hand on her hip.

“Yeah maybe, if you weren’t a _girl._ ”

Hiccup had to hold back a laugh at the absolute rage that crossed her face.

Soon, Hiccup realized he had made the smart choice of declining dragon training after all. Since Gobber was merciless in his methods. The Grockle sputtered around the arena, it’s eyes focusing on the shields and the weapons. Gobber hung back by the wall, and the dragon paid him no mind. Neither did it notice little Hiccup who sat above. Hiccup noted this. But knew the solution of just ‘not having weapons’ would be received with a firm kick off of the cliffs.

In the end, Astrid careened the shield into the dragon’s snout disorienting it.

“The dragon will always, _always_ , go for the kill.”

Hiccup wrote this down, and then scratched out ‘always’. “Then why didn’t he…?”

—

The Nightfury was not as free as Hiccup had first thought.

Now that it was trapped in the cove, sans tail fin, he had a chance to double his efforts on observation, and perhaps even befriending the Nightfury. Perish the thought!

But he remembered his father’s words and returned to the cove day after day. Every once in a while, he would go the academy and sit on whatever wisdom Gobber seemed to be preaching.

From the look of things, they weren’t fairing very well. He had always assumed Snotlout would be the winner of the class, but it seemed like his ego was his downfall.

And his lack of common sense didn’t help.

Astrid on the other hand, took training extremely seriously. Almost to the point of alienating herself from the rest of the group. She was trapped in her head, focused, with death on the mind.

It was one night at dinner when he took a look into her head. All the other tables were filled, as he sat at one, sketching some ideas for Toothless’s tail. Nothing too noticeable for the other vikings around.

But he was startled when she sat across from him.

“Uh hi Astrid, _hi Astrid_.” He stammered. _Smooth._

“Mind if I sit here?” She drawled as an afterthought.

“No- not at all, you’re fine. I love you— **I’d love to have you!** Here. Sitting. _Just sitting_.” He over corrected, his voice too loud.

She stared at him, wide-eyed as he blushed and covered his face with his hands. Then she snorted. “Now I can see why you’re not training with us. Jumpy little thing, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, words aren’t my friend.”

She hummed in amusement and took his notes closest to her. “So what is the great Hiccup Haddock up to this time? What mess will we have to clean up?”

Hiccup snatched his notes back with a frown. “I’m not up to anything.”

“Right. Why do you keep watching us in the academy?”

“Why do you care?” He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but it came out that way. She had never cared about him before. Not unless he did something stupid. Then she was there with her perfect blue eyes, and rolling them.

Astrid shrugged. “I don’t. I’m just curious.” She picked at her food. “You just seem like the only person around here with any decency is all.”

“Oh…did Snotlout do something?”

“He always does stuff.”

“But he didn’t like…you know…”

“Gods no, Hiccup!”

“Okay! I was just making sure!”

She flipped the switch on him. “Why do _you_ care?”

He smiled, “As future chief, I want to know of any drama before it happens.”

She scoffed, “Future chief?”

“I mean…I am the next in line. The only other option is Snotlout, and who would you rather have?”

“You got me there.” 

He cocked his head to the side. “Why are you talking to me again? Not that I don’t enjoy your company or anything...”

“I mean, you said it. You are the future chief. My parents mentioned that I should be nicer to you.”

He shrugged. “Well, I don’t know if I want you to be my friend just to take advantage of my status.”

She cringed. “Yikes, I really didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it?”

“I meant that I want to support you to be a good chief. If no one is here for you and no one believes in you, how are you supposed to lead us?”

He shrugged. “My dad thinks I still have some time.”

“Maybe...” she acquiesced. “But you know, there’s something about you that’s refreshing.”

“What? That not everything I have to say is about strength and death?” He said with sarcasm.

“Basically.”

He wasn’t expecting that. “Oh.”

“You know, I’m kind of surprised your dad didn’t have you enter dragon training.”

Hiccup scratched his cheek. “He wanted me too...but I didn’t think it was a good idea.”

Astrid nodded in understanding and glanced at his notebook again. “So what _are_ you doing?”

He blushed, prepared with a half truth. “Observing dragon behavior. My dad kind of gave me a task, I’m assuming to keep me busy and out of the way. He wants me to see if I can find another solution to our dragon problem...since fighting isn’t changing things.”

“Did I just hear you say you’re trying to get out of fighting dragons?” Snotlout interrupted, approaching the table. “I saw Astrid sitting with you and I was trying to figure out why she would do something so crazy. Now I get it, she’s worried you’re going to doom us all.”

Hiccup bristled, closing his notes. He prepared to leave, but Astrid held a hand out.

“For your information, I’m sitting with Hiccup because he’s my friend, and he’s not a complete idiot.”

Snotlout scoffed. “Like I actually care...” and he walked off.

“Wow...” said Hiccup, breathlessly. “I’m…I’m not used to people sticking up for me.”

“So you made a few mistakes. But you’ve tried to be helpful. I don’t think you should be ridiculed for it.”

Hiccup swallowed, a lump in his throat. “Thank you, Astrid.”

She spared a smile. “If Stoick gave you this task, then I’ll make sure to help you.”

“It’s...it’s kind of a secret. I’m not sure how the others will take it.”

“Can I see your notebook?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not always at the academy for classes. I’ve had more up close encounters with dragons than you have.”

He shrugged and handed over the book. Debatably, he had more up close encounters with dragons, since the few times he visited Toothless and learned from him. But she didn’t need to know that.

Astrid opened to a new page and began to write down her observations and thoughts from dragon training. They sat in silence for a while while she scratched away, thought, and then wrote some more. 

“Here,” she had dated the page and titled it ‘Astrid’s thoughts on dragons’. “This is my two cents.” Then she stood with a smile. “Your dad is a really good chief. I’m glad he found a way for you to help in your own way.”

“Yeah.” Hiccup didn’t want to mention that he was the one that had come up with idea in the first place. “And, Astrid?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

She grinned at him. _At him!_ “See you later, Hiccup.”

—

Over the next few days, something began to form between him and Astrid. Nothing romantic…well, at least not on her part. He was pretty obviously smitten with her, and blushed every time he saw her. But she had the decency to never comment on it.

No, there was something like a feeling of camaraderie between them. A sort of friendship, but without the deep emotional talks.

Those were reserved for Toothless.

At meals, and only then, did Astrid join him at his lonely table and share her wisdom. Likewise, he told her some tricks, like the fact that the dragons didn’t like eels and that if you reflected light off a shield, they’d chase it.

She was doubtful, but filed these tricks away for a later date.

Everyone else in the tribe, on the other hand, were being to be merciless to Hiccup. He was of age, and yet refused to go into dragon training? What a brat. Pathetic. Worthless heir. There was talk of him being a dragon sympathizer as well, curtesy of Snotlout. And since Stoick wasn’t around to set the record straight, things only escalated.

Daily, Hiccup was pushed, tripped, and shooed away from vendors and food carts, and even children.

Hiccup thought he couldn’t be any more lonely. He was wrong. The only kind faces waiting for him were Astrid and Gobber.

Even his work in the forge was becoming a problem. People would come to get their knifes sharpened and refuse to let Hiccup do it. If they picked out a weapon he worked on, they’d drop it like it was still hot from the forge.

“Lad, maybe you should just work in the back for a while. Until this all cools down.”

Hiccup scoffed. Like this would ever get better. If one thing was certain, it was that Vikings were stubborn.

Astrid came in one day, Hiccup could hear her. “Is Hiccup here?”

“Depends, are you here to bully him?”

“No, why would I do that?”

“Because that’s all anyone wants with him these days.” He gestured with his thumb. “‘Es in the back.”

Hiccup stood quickly, however, and stepped outside to hide his secrets. “Hi Astrid, hi, how are you?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

His shoulders hunched, “I’m…I’m okay.”

She shook her head, but didn’t argue. “I need my axe sharpened.”

“Uh…couldn’t you just Gobber to do it for you?”

“Nope. I know you’re the one that’s been servicing my blade for the last few years. You’re the one who knows it.” She handed the axe over willingly.

It took a little effort to lift it. Like most things did. Put he held it sturdily. “You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

He smiled broadly at her.

—


	2. Chapter 2

When Stoick and company returned from their uneventful hunt for the nest, he got an earful.

“I can’t believe you would allow this!”

“He’s a dragon sympathizer!”

“You need to fix your son!”

Stoick didn’t know what to think of this news, so he turned to his confidant, Gobber. “What’d Hiccup do?”

Gobber shrugged, feeling helpless about the whole situation. “Nothing. Really. And that seems to be the problem. He’s the only one his age not participating in Dragon Training.”

“Really?” Stoick rolled his eyes. “They get mad when tries to help, and then mad when he doesn’t. Can the boy get a break?”

“I think so,” Amended Gobber. “Most days he’s off in the woods. Then he’s working on stuff in the forge. And Astrid comes ‘round to talk with him sometimes.”

“Astrid Hofferson?”

“Aye, he said she’s helping him observe the dragons. But I think he’s taken a shining to her.”

Stoick grinned. This wasn’t news. He wasn’t blind. “So everyone knows what he’s up to?”

“Nah, only rumors. Snotlout over heard them talking about an alternative solution to fighting dragons and assumed the worst.”

“Ah, I see.” Stoick said with a nod. “Did he tell _you_ what he’s doing?”

Gobber shrugged. “He only said he was embracing the fact that he can’t fight and trying to find another way to help, with your blessing.”  
“Where is he now?”

“Off in the woods somewhere.”

Stoick nodded slowly, and headed up to his house.

—

When Hiccup returned that evening, it was back to the forge. Toothless’ tail was almost finished. It only needed a few more finishing adjustments, and then it would be perfect.

As he worked, he didn’t notice the massive body squeezing through the door...until he knocked some papers off the shelf.

“Dad! You’re back!”

“Aye,” said Stoick, glancing at the leather mess on his desk. “Didn’t see you at the docks. Gobber said you’ve been in the woods a lot lately.”

Hiccup nodded, shrinking into himself again. “Yeah…”

Stoick sensed he was hiding something, but instead of demanding it, he decided to coax it out of him. “How goes your alternative solution?”

Hiccup cringed slightly, thinking about all the garbage that had happened since this whole thing started. “It’s…going.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…”

“And?”

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, but eventually admitted. “I’ve been observing a dragon in the woods…”

“What kind of dragon?” Stoick pinned him with his green eyes, forcing the truth from him.

“…the Nightfury…”

Stoick frowned. “I thought you let it go?”

“I did. But I injured it when I knocked it out of the air. He…can’t fly. And—And so he can’t do anymore damage to the village! So I’m…training it.”

Stoick’s eyes widened and his eyebrows flew up to his hairline. “You’re…training it? Like a pet?”

“Well…I’m befriending it?” He shrugged helplessly.

“Befriending a dragon…you are Val’s son…” Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. A little in anger and mostly in frustration. “And what are you going to do with a flightless dragon pet?”

“Well, first of all, I’m learning a lot from him. More than I’d learn from Gobber’s lesson. And second...” he patted his new fin with pride. “He’ll be able to fly again.”

“You’re going to trust that beast to fly and destroy our village again!?” Stoick’s nostrils flared.

“No no!” Hiccup waved his arms frantically. “The tail fin wouldn’t be able to work without me!”

Stoick furrowed his brows. “So...what? You plan to ride the creature?”

“I mean, yeah.”

Stoick silently looked over the the drawings hanging on the wall while Hiccup continued rambling.

“Just think, dad, fire power at our disposal, the strength of twenty Vikings! Flight! There’s so many possibilities!”

“Aye. There is.” Stoick agreed, mulling it over. “But Berk is still not ready to accept dragons as friends. Even if you’ve befriended one. You’re thinking way too far ahead.”

Hiccup frowned and looked back at the tail fin.

“What did you name him?”

“His name is Toothless.”

“Toothless? Not what I was expecting for a dragon, but if he responds to it…” 

“So I can keep him?”

The chief snorted, “What? Like he’s a baby bird?”

Hiccup smiled helplessly. “Please?”

“I’ll tell you what. Tomorrow, I want you to show him to me. If he’s helping you find a solution, and I think he’s safe enough for you to be around, I’ll allow you to continue to ‘train’ with him.”

Hiccup released a sigh of relief.

“But, I need to see some proof of this being helpful. For all I know, you could just be helping the beasts rob us.”

Hiccup shook his head vehemently. “No! Never! I swear! I already have an idea!”

Stoick took a seat nearby, and leaned forward in interest. “Alright then, lay it on me.”

\--

This wasn’t going to work.

Granted, Hiccup knew that if anyone figured out that he was the one that came up with it, no one would listen to it. So having Stoick take credit for it was a wise idea.

Problem was, waving eels around instead of weapons during a raid didn’t sound like something the chief would devise.

“I’m not saying to go into a raid unarmed,” Stoick was shouting to the yelling crowd. “Just to take eels with you!”

Hiccup hung in the back of the room, trying to stay as far away from this madness as possible. But he did scan the room, taking in the angry and confused faces.

But all attention was diverted as Astrid stood on a table and shouted. “Listen to the chief!”

Of course, everyone should listen to Astrid. She was the most promising candidate to come out of the dragon training Gobber had been conducting. She had started capable, as most were, but slowly her skills emerged and she dwarfed the other students in comparison. Then, one day, she started using tricks within the ring to make the dragons nearly fall at her feet. She was a true warrior, blessed with knowledge from the gods.

But of course, that didn’t have _anything_ to do with her evening visits with Hiccup. No sir.

“Dragons hate eels!” She shouted again. “I’ve seen it myself!”

Of course, this was a foolish plan. Hiccup had mentioned it to keep Stoick on his and Toothless’s side. But he didn’t know for sure if the eels would work. Astrid had tried it in training, and the Zippleback had recoiled just as Toothless had. But that didn’t mean that all the dragons would do the same.

But it was all he had.

Finally, with Astrid’s endorsement, Stoick got most people on board with the idea of taking eels in with them to battle. Those that didn’t, well, it’s not like they were going in empty handed.

Stoick wasn’t so sure how much faith he had in this plan himself. Of course he loved his son, and of course Hiccup was wickedly smart…but eels? Really?

For now, he would have to trust that Hiccup knew what he was doing.

—

True to his word, the next time Hiccup attempted to go into the woods, Stoick was there. He even helped carry the basket of fish.

“So, what is this? An offering?”

“No, it’s just some food. Without being able to fly, Toothless can’t catch any fish. So I bring him something to eat.”

They travelled past Raven’s Point and over to a little cove. Stoick had travelled these woods many times in his youth, but couldn’t remember ever seeing this place before.

Hiccup dropped the basket and looked at his dad. “Okay, I have a few rules.”

Stoick raised his eyebrow. “ _Rules?_ ”

“Please,” Hiccup begged, holding out his hands. “I don’t want either of you to hurt each other.”

“Are you saying he’d hurt me?”

“Yes, if you bring a weapon in there, or you raise your voice, he will see that as a sign of aggression and try to protect me by taking you down.”

Stoick scoffed. “I’m not leaving my weapon behind if I’m facing a dragon.”

“Fine, then you don’t get to meet him.”

“Hiccup…” Stoick said with authority.

Though he was nervous by his father’s gaze, Hiccup met it and frowned. “I’m not relenting. Not about this.” 

Stoick had to admit, he was impressed. “Alright. No weapons.” He removed his many knives and his axe from his belt and left it all in a pile outside the cove. “Any other rules?”

“Just…keep calm.”

Slowly, he led both of them into the cove and called softly, “Tooooothless…I have some fish for you!”

Stoick saw a black blur out of the corner of his eye, and turned quickly. A smallish black dragon was hiding in the brush, his eyes dilated and his tail swishing back and forth. He was watching them.

“It’s okay bud.” Hiccup was speaking. “This is my dad, he’s come to say hi.”

Stoick fought against every instinct that told him to charge, or to scoop up his son and run. Instead, he exhaled and let his fists relax. “Ah, hello…dragon.”

The Nightfury slunk out of it’s hiding place and carefully snuck closer. Then once he realized there was fish and no threat, he came bounding out, tongue hanging out like an overgrown puppy.

“There’s my bud!” Hiccup said happily as Toothless nuzzled him in gratitude before tearing into the fish.

“He doesn’t have any teeth?” Stoick asked, noticing the naked gums as Toothless pranced around.

“He does, they retract.”

Toothless demonstrated as he smiled and bared his teeth.

“‘Es a lot smaller than I was expecting for a Nightfury. I assumed he’d be a great big dragon…not that shooting this down is any less impressive.”

Hiccup shrugged. He didn’t count shooting him down as an achievement anymore anyways.

“He might be small, but he’s got a lot of speed and fire power.”

Toothless stood proudly, his head raised as Stoick glanced him over.

“Go ahead,” beckoned Hiccup. “Give him a scratch.” He pointed under his chin. “Right here, he likes it.”

Hesitantly, Stoick scratched the dragon and Toothless melted into a pile of purring goo.

“I never saw a dragon so tame and...cute before.”

“Want to go for a ride?”

Stoick looked at him surprised. “Ah, no. That’s where I draw the line.”

Hiccup frowned and Toothless warbled.

“But, I trust you and your pet.”

The duo smiled at each other.

“And we’ll see how this eel thing works. Maybe he won’t be need to be a secret forever.”

“We can hope. I’ll keep working to see if I can come up with something better. And…dad?”

“Yes, Hiccup?”

“Thanks for being so understanding.”

Stoick rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for being honest with me.” His hand came up and cupped his cheek. “You’re my only family left, son. And I don’t want to lose you.”

“Dad…”

“That’s a big reason why I’m…okay with the dragon, with Toothless. Because I know you’ll never be safer with anyone else. And I don’t mean against other dragons, either. You are my heir, that makes you a target for other tribes. Outcasts, Berserkers…they’re out there. And they won’t wait around forever.”

This was a lecture he had received a few years ago, when he was old enough to understand, but his father hadn’t mentioned it much in the wake of the dragon problem. Like he needed another thing to worry about.

“You really think anyone would try to kidnap me?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Stoick said firmly. “Because I would pay any amount of gold or goods to have you returned.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but smile. Stoick wasn’t that affectionate of a man, and rarely declared his love. This was as close as it got.

“I’m proud of you, Hiccup. For always trying and persevering against all odds. And despite what all the others have to say, I’m proud to call you my son.”

Hiccup wiped the back of his hand across his cheek. “Thanks dad, that means a lot.”

—

Despite what Hiccup and Stoick feared, the eel plan actually went off without a hitch. At first light, the sentries noticed a flock of dragon’s coming from the North and sounded the alarm.

Many folks just grabbed their axes and swords, preparing for the worst, while many more still ran to the docks to retrieve an eel or two from the catch.

Hiccup watched in awe as angry dragons came screeching down from the sky, only to flounder in the air and turn around as fast as possible at the sight of the eels.

Once those with only weapons got a load of the eel’s power, they too dropped their swords and rushed to find their own.

All in all, a two to three hour raid was over in 15 minutes. Nearly all livestock was accounted for as well.

“Stoick! Stoick! Stoick!” The village chanted. It seemed like a miracle had just occurred. Was this truly the end to it all?

The chief waved his arms and settled the crowd down. “Alright everyone, I know we’re all excited about this little development. But I need to give credit where credit is due.” He gestured to the back of the crowd. “Hiccup, would you come up here please?”

The crowd broke out in whispers as Hiccup wormed his way through the throngs of people, occasionally bumping into them. “E-excuse me, sorry, pardon me…”

“Hiccup, though he may be the smallest among us, has been doing his best from the beginning.”

Hiccup finally climbed the stairs and stood next to his father. The weight of the suspicious gazes of the village fell on his shoulders and he instinctively hunched his shoulders. Stoick’s heavy hand fell on him, however, and rooted him to the spot.

“We all remembered the disasters that came whenever Hiccup tried to do things the traditional way. Right?”

There was a murmur of agreement.

Hiccup wanted to die.

“Well, after a prosperous talk that utilized fantastic problem solving skills, a skill that every great chief needs, Hiccup found the best way to help our clan. Through his vigilant observation, he was the one to discover that the dragons hate eels.”

Dead silence.

Stoick gave him a little pat on the back. “Go on, say something.”

Hiccup swallowed. “Uh…the eels are just the tip of the iceberg. There’s…so much more to learn…”

“Speak up!”

“We can’t hear you!”

He clenched his fists and damn near shouted. “There’s still so much to learn and discover!”

The crowd was quiet and listened.

“The eels will work for now, but I’m working on a more permanent solution. Hopefully one day, we’ll never have to worry about dragons raiding us, but we won’t have to sacrifice our families to do it.” He stood pensively still as the village took in what he had to say. Then, they clapped, awkwardly, and murmured in positive tones. Finally, they dispersed without much else to say.

“Oof,” said Astrid, coming to stand by him. “Sounds like success is a handful of claps, huh?”

“Yeah, well it’s better than them wanting to throw me into the sea.”

Stoick patted his back again. “Ya did good son. They might not show it, but the village is grateful. Especially at the thought that they might not lose any more family members in battle.”

Astrid nudged him. “Things might even start turning around for you, ‘dragon sympathizer.’”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey brain, it’s me. I know we’re unemployed right now and have a lot of free time. But I have other stories I want to write…no? We’re going to work on this? And make it longer than anticipated? Fine fine.
> 
> If your interested in me writing or drawing something for you specifically, please check out my tumblr by the same name.

 

—

After the initial raid deterred by the eels, the dragons took a long time to return. They did, however, return sometime after the first snowfall. The eels were waiting, and they were off again. With the patterns of past years, the raids weren’t likely to continue during the frigid winter months, so everyone was able to relax and prepare for Snoggletog instead.

However, not everyone was able to look forward to the holiday.

Astrid sat in the forge as Hiccup worked on several Snoggletog presents that were piling up. “And so, I know I have the skill, but there’s just this unease about the whole situation.”

“Possibly because of me?”

“I mean…” She frowned. “Whether or not you would have told me that dragons are capable of real feelings, that fact still remains that I’ve never killed a dragon before. Of course I’ve always wanted to, but more so to prove myself as a capable fighter and a true Viking! You circumvented it way ahead of time. You didn’t take the training, you haven’t been practicing rigorously for the last three months. If I fail to kill that Nightmare in front of the village, then...my life is over.”

“Astrid, you’re over thinking things. I’ve given you plenty of tips to subdue the Monstrous Nightmare.”

“This isn’t the honor to ‘subdue’ the Nightmare, it’s the honor to kill it!”

Hiccup was quiet as he went to the grinder for a blade. Once he was done, he answered. “Well, I don’t know what to say. You know how I feel about killing dragons.”

“Yeah, I know. And I don’t know if I like the idea anymore now either. But I’m cornered!”

“Do you want me to talk to my dad about it?”

“Your dad may be able to pardon the fight, but the gossip that would come out of it would be unbearable! This fight is all that people have been taking about since Samhain! Ever since you gave me pointers, people are expecting me to walk into the ring and kill the Nightmare by just looking at it.”

Hiccup started wrapping a leather strip around the handle of the sword. “Oh come on. No one is expecting that.”

“Oh yeah? I asked my dad if I could carry his axe into the ring with me, and he said I didn’t even need a weapon.”

“Oh.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Plus, everyone in the village is going to be there! I’m already getting performance anxiety!”

“Well, you’re not helping yourself by psyching yourself out.”

“I know! I know...” she sighed and wiped a hand down her face. “When did it become so easy to talk to you?”

“Pardon?”

“I always thought you were a sarcastic little turd—“

“Oh, I am a sarcastic little turd, but this is serious stuff.” He grinned. “Astrid, I like talking to you, and listening to you. I’m glad that you decided it was a good idea to give me the time of day.”

She hummed. “Sorry I didn’t reach out sooner. I could have avoided this whole situation.”

He shrugged, “yeah, but then someone else would have been in it instead. Like Snotlout.”

She laughed. “Yeah, out of all the others, I bet he’d do it.” She leaned back on the counter she was sitting on. “So what do I do?”

“Well, I could interrupt the fight,” he supposed. “I could run into the ring and tell everyone that we don’t need to fight dragons. Then I could train it right there.”

Astrid barked out a laugh. “Train a dragon!? Hiccup, you have to be crazy. I know you have all these little tricks, but to actually train a dragon? One the size of a Nightmare? Please!”

He smiled softly. One day he’d tell her about Toothless. But for right now, the Nightfury was a secret between him and his father.

She caught her breath and looked at him. “Thanks Hiccup. I’m still uneasy, but I feel better. So, thanks.”

“Anytime,” he said softly.

Astrid left with a little wave, and Hiccup sighed. It was getting easier for him to talk to her too, for other reasons.

“Aw, seems like you two are getting along pretty well.” Said Gobber, peaking up from behind the other wall.

“Gobber?! Wh-wh-how long have you been there?!”

“Oh, about an hour.” He stated, cracking his back. “Painful, but worth it.”

“You eavesdropped on our entire conversation!”

“Aye, it’s how I manage my own mediocre love life.”

Hiccup frowned and crossed his arms. “So, oh great dragon killer, what do you think?”

Gobber got to work on an order himself, seemingly thinking. “I think she’ll have to bite the bullet and kill the Nightmare.”

He was afraid he’d say that.

“So you’ve realized that dragons aren’t killing machines. So what? You aren’t the first. What if it was a flock of bears that came in and stole our livestock? Or ravenous beavers?”

“What’s your point?”

“My _point_ is that we all know that dragons are just animals with instincts. But our whole culture revolves around them and killing them. So you learned a few tricks. You’re making life easier for us. These are all great and wonderful things. But for most people, killing the Nightmare is proof that Astrid is a real shield maiden, a warrior…a viking.” Gobber pinned him hard with his eyes. “And one day, you’ll have to do it too.”

—

After work, Hiccup bought his basket of fish and hauled it down to the cove. 

One day, he entered the cove only to see a little hut built into some tree roots. It was big enough to house Toothless, plus it had a fire pit and a bed with furs, just in case. It also had a place to store tools for working on Toothless’ tail.

Stoick never mentioned it, but he had mentioned that he was dealing with stress by taking long walks in the woods. It was a sweet gesture, and Hiccup wondered if his father was beginning to warm up to Toothless himself.

Today, when he arrived, he noticed that Toothless was in the hut, protected from the snow, and that there was a fire in the pit.

“Dad?” Hiccup called.

“In here.” Stoick beckoned, two chairs sitting opposite the fire.

Hiccup was quick to deposit the fish and take a seat.

“I can see an upcoming conflict.” Stoick stated wisely. He whittled away at some trinket in his hands and Hiccup was brought back to the night when this all started.

“Yeah?”

“I know you won’t want to see Astrid’s fight, but I think you should.”

Hiccup winced. He hadn’t brought it up, but it was pretty obvious he didn’t really want to see it.

Toothless perked up at the sound of his distress and nuzzled under his arm for support.

“Do I really have to?” Asked Hiccup.

“Yes, Hiccup.”

Hiccup frowned a little harder. “Gobber said that one day, I’m going to have to kill a dragon. Because it’s part of tradition.”

“And he would be correct. Some vikings, average vikings, go their whole lives never raising a blade. Whether it’s because they took up a trade, or they became a parent, or simply because they couldn’t stomach it.” He glanced up from his whittling. “But you are no average viking.”

“But dad, we had a deal! I’m finding a solution to stop the dragon raids!”

“Aye!” Stoick amended with a shout. “And you’ve done well. I will hold up the bargain, you won’t need to fight in raids, you won’t need to go through the training…but one day, before you are named chief, you will have to kill a dragon. It’s our heritage.” Then he glanced over at Toothless.

Hiccup paled considerably. “No…no no dad please! Not Toothless! He’s my best friend! I can’t! I won’t!”

Stoick smiled in a disarming way. “I didn’t mean Toothless. I’m sorry for giving the wrong idea.”

The ground returned under Hiccup’s feet as he sighed in relief. “Okay…I understand.”

“But, that may still not be for many years. Either way, I think this is an important event for you to witness. You have a responsibility to your people, and you can’t put it to the wayside for your own scruples. We Haddocks don’t have that luxury.”

His voice was small when he answered, “I understand.”

“That’s a good lad. Now, I think I’m ready to give flying a try, if he’s willing?”

—

The whole village was gathered, just as she feared. So many faces full of anticipation and unrealistic expectations. She wanted to do anything but go in.

“Take a deep breath,” Hiccup said from her side. She didn’t ask him to be here. In fact, she figured he’d be the only one not watching. She hated to admit it, but having him here, keeping her calm and focused, she appreciated it. “You going to be able to do this?”

“No turning back,” she whispered, her voice dead in her throat. “Are you going to be able to watch?”

“Just…make it quick.”

She gave a sort of half smile and proceeded into the ring. The gate to the entrance rolled closed and Astrid was alone. Her knuckles turned white under the tight grip on her axe. Her heart pounded in her ears as she stated just loud enough, “I’m ready.”

The Nightmare burst from it’s cage, filling the ring with fire and rage. It roared and snarled and stomped and climbed, everything it could to do damage and cause fear.

And it worked, because the crowd was in a buzz with shouts.

But Astrid remained focused, remembering all the little tidbits Hiccup had taught her, and all the training she had gone through with Gobber. In theory, this would be easy, but as the Monstrous Nightmare crept closer to her, the heavier the axe felt in her hand.

It hissed, and the fire on it’s body receded.

She narrowed her eyes and fell into a crouch. In a breath, she lunged, and swung her axe with a shout.

The dragon recoiled fast enough to avoid the blow, and the crowd shouted in outrage.

“Come on lass! You’re better than that!”

“Hurry up and kill it!”

Gods, all their shouting was making this unbelievably hard. She swung again and again, each time trying to land a hit, but to know avail. In the meantime, she had to dodge the snapping jaws and swinging horns of the dragon as it charged with it’s head.

Frustrated, she screamed and ran full sprint at the beast, axe raised like a real viking. For a moment, she wondered it this would be it. The final blow.

But it was not to be.

The Nightmare caught the axe in it’s teeth and ripped the blade from her grip, sending it flying out of the arena.

Well, shit.

She hadn’t brought any other weapons in with her. Not even a knife. But the dragon wasn’t getting any calmer, and neither was the crowd.

“What are you doing!?”

“Kill the damn thing!”

“Use your head!”

Hiccup’s voice cut through them all. “Astrid! Give him a scratch!”

Thank gods he was there. It was hard enough to remember her own name with her pulse beating so loud in her ear.

“Alright, Mr. Dragon…” She said softly, falling into a crouch.

The Nightmare mimicked her, snarling. He wouldn’t let her get anywhere near him, or his chin.

“So we’re going to do this the hard way, huh?”

Again, she ran. Leaping, she latched onto the Nightmare’s horn and reached her hand out for it’s lower jaw. Just a little scratch…

Searing pain took her arm instead. It had happened so fast. The Nightmare snapped it’s jaws right around her arm, impaling her with his teeth. She screamed in pain and wrestled to get her arm free, punching, kicking, anything to get it to let her go.

And let it go, it did. As she wrapped her legs around it’s neck for better leverage, it ignited once again, setting her clothes on fire. In an act to safe the rest of her body, Astrid took hold of a horn with her free hand and dropped from the neck. In response, the dragon wound up and snapped it’s head out like a whip, sending her flying and careening into a wall.

—

When Astrid awoke, the room was dark, save for a few candles. She was very weak, and everything hurt, but she managed to look around. Judging by the assortment of herbs and medical supplies, she gathered that she was at Gothi’s.

It made sense, given the last memories she had of the ring.

“Astrid?” Hiccup’s voice spoke somewhere nearby.

“Hiccup?” She returned.

She heard him sigh, “thank the gods you’re okay. That was…brutal.”

“Why are you here?” She didn’t mean to sound harsh, but it was a logical question.

“I was worried…I watched from the gate, so I was the first one in when it opened. You…you hit your head really hard. And your right arm might not…it might not ever heal all the way.”

She tried to make a fist, but all she could do was move a finger.

“I’ll go let your mom know you’re awake.”

Astrid didn’t respond. She couldn’t. Besides being in immense pain, the tumulus thoughts that came with a broken arm ran through her head. Would she ever fight again?

“Oh honey! There’s my sunshine girl!” Phlegma Hofferson ran to her daughter and kissed her head. “Oh I’m so glad you woke up.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“A few days.” Her father answered from the door. Unlike her mother, he didn’t sound overjoyed at her consciousness.

She had a feeling she knew why. “I…I didn’t win the fight, did I?”

“No lass, you failed.”

She sighed heavily as her mother daintily parted her hair. “Well, this isn’t the end of the world. Once you heal in 6 months, you can take the training course again, and kill a different dragon.”

Axel Hofferson groaned. “Phlegma, we’ve been over this. She’s not going to fight.”

“Oh, Astrid is capable of a full recovery. She’s so determined to fight, it’ll be fine.”

“It’s not fine!” Axel shouted. “Our clan is dishonored because of that fight! My only child! She’s…” He grimaced and stormed out of the room.

“Mom…?”

“Don’t pay too much attention to him honey, he’s just…angry.”

“At me?”

“No, no…well…a little.”

Astrid moaned. “I thought I could do it. It would be so easy…”

“Fighting a dragon is not easy. I never had to do it myself, since I married. But you…you are the last Hofferson. Our family already has a bad reputation with Finn…now, because of this fight…”

“We are the scum of the earth.”

“Well, not quite that bad.”

Astrid was quiet, before she glanced over to Hiccup. He was sitting quietly in the corner with his sketchbook, pretending not to listen. She couldn’t fathom why he was here still. She looked back to her mom, “is there anything else I can do to regain our honor?”

“There is…but you won’t like it.”

“What?”

“You can marry someone else with a good family name.”

“You’re right, I don’t like that.”

Phlegma smiled gently and patted her on the leg. “Well, not to worry about that yet. You’re still a few years from marrying age. Why don’t you just rest for now?”

She scoffed. “What else am I supposed to do?”

Phlegma nodded. “Oh Hiccup?”

He looked up from his sketchbook.

“Would you mind staying with her for a bit longer?”

“No, not at all.”

“Thank you, dear. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

Hiccup stood and dropped into the chair Phlegma had been occupying. “Dare I ask now you’re feeling?”

“Like a hot pile of dragon poop.” She managed to smile.

“Then I might as well deliver the final blow.”

“Might as well.”

“Your shirt totally went up in flames from the Nightmare gel…and everyone saw your boobs.”

She managed to laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Sorry, but I am. By the way…nice.”

She wanted to punch him, but she only swatted at him haphazardly with her good arm. “Jerk.”

He gave her a lopsided grin, before it melted away to a frown. “Look…I shouldn’t have suggested you scratch his chin. I should have known better, but it’s all I could think of on the fly. You had no weapons and—“

“Hiccup, this is _not_ your fault.”

“But—“

“I just wasn’t ready. I guess…I didn’t hate the dragon enough.”

“Well, if you ask me, you’re the most brave, most badass vikings I’ve ever met. You faced a Nightmare without a weapon and wrestled it while it gnawed on your arm. I think that’s pretty awesome.”

She hummed. “Thanks. Means a lot coming from the village idiot.”

“Hey!”

She laughed. “I joke.” She reached out with her good hand and held his loosely. “Thanks Hiccup.”


	4. Chapter 4

—

It was amazing how stubborn vikings were. Astounding, really.

It had been several weeks since Astrid’s accident in the ring, and yet the whole village seemed to forget that she was a great dragon warrior just prior to her incident.

Hiccup arrived at the forge one evening, after a full day of work, only to pick up his sketchbook. “Evening Gobber,” he greeted.

“Evening lad!” Gobber smiled with a keen look in his eye. Hiccup didn’t dwell on it and made his way to the back room.

But what awaited him there surprised him, to say the least. “Astrid?”

Indeed, the young woman was sitting at his desk, reading a book. Nothing of his, thankfully. Her arm was still in the sling and her hair was tied up sloppily, since she only had one arm to use.

She looked at him, bags under her eyes and skin pale. “Oh, Hiccup. I didn’t think you worked today. I’ll get out of your way.”

“No no,” he waved her off. “You’re fine, I’m uh, I’m just grabbing this.” He took his sketchbook and put it under his arm. “Uh…why are you here?”

“I’m hiding.” She said softly. “My mom has me up everyday doing household chores. She keeps saying that I’ll recover just fine, and I’ll kill the next dragon…but like, she’s also trying to train me to be a housewife.”

Hiccup hugged the sketchbook to his chest. He still wasn’t used to this version of Astrid, the side of her that had taken to speaking openly with him, despite his reputation.

“Sorry for dumping all that on you.” She added with a shrug.

“Hey, it’s cool. I’m used to people throwing garbage at me.” He grinned.

She returned it before it fell away. “But you’ve been off the hook since the eel thing.”

“Eh…kind of. Instead of outright ‘get off my lawn, pipsqueak!’” he yelled, “It’s more like, ‘careful, Hiccup. Don’t push your luck.’”

“I don’t follow.”

“People are just being passive aggressive with me now, instead of outright nasty.”

“Which would you rather have?”

He shrugged. “Neither, that’s why I…” _hang out with Toothless_ , was what he was going to say. “That’s why I hide.”

She hummed. “Since they’ve gotten passive aggressive with you, they’ve gotten nasty with me.”

“Oh Astrid…”

“I try to buy cloth and thread for my sewing lessons and Haggard goes, ‘this cloth is only for good girls that kill dragons, you get the scraps’. And when I try to buy food for my cooking lessons, same thing, ‘You get yesterdays bread. I don’t sell my apples to failures. Only real vikings deserve my potatoes.’ If my arm wasn’t in a sling, I’d…I’d…” And just like that, she lost all her fire power. “My dad won’t even talk to me anymore.”

Hiccup frowned. “That sucks balls, Astrid.”

She managed to smirk. “Well, I’m glad we agree. What did you do? When you were...at the bottom?”

“Well, as the chief’s son, shop keepers were never really rude to me...because they never knew if I was buying for me or for dad. But they weren’t always friendly. I tried humor, tried turning my reputation from ‘Hiccup the complete screw up’ to ‘oh there’s Hiccup being silly again...’” he sighed. “It didn’t work. Honestly...I just took it. I know that’s the worst advice ever but...it’s all I got.”

She groaned. “Well, thanks anyway.”

“And you’re not at the bottom.” He added. “Before this eel thing, before my dad gave me a job...I had no one. Sure, dad tried to be there for me, but unless it had to do with killing dragons, he couldn’t care less. Gobber was pretty okay, but I think he tuned me out most of the time...and even when he tried to make me feel better, he only ended up making me feel worse. And he always tried to discourage me from my inventions.”

“I can see why...” Astrid muttered.

“But...then you came along. You were someone I could bounce ideas off of, someone who I could just...talk to, you know?”

She nodded, meeting his eyes.

“So, I’m just trying to say...even if you feel like you’re at the bottom, you still have me. I think you’re amazing.” He blushed at his confession, but smiled regardless.

She returned it. “Thanks Hiccup. You’re not so bad yourself.”

Hiccup held his breath as a dangerous thought came to his mind. He had already shared Toothless with his father, and therefore, the most powerful, ferocious, dragon-hating person on Berk. But now, because of Astrid’s incapacity, did she hate them as well? Well, he might as well find out now. “Hey, so what are you doing for the rest of the day?”

She shrugged. “Nothing. I was planning on hiding back here.”

“Want to hide with me instead?” He smiled uneasily.

—

Astrid followed Hiccup through the woods, off by Raven Point, she noted. Passed her old training grounds where the trees bore the wrath of her axe. Passed the flat rock where she and her father used to go camping. Finally, they came to a cove, nestled in the quiet sanctity of the forest.

“This is my sanctuary.” He began, halting in movement. “My dad comes here sometimes, but I really only share it with one other, and now I will share it with you.”

This puzzled her, because as far as she knew, he didn’t have any friends. “Who?”

“Do you have any weapons on you?”

“What?”

“Any weapons? Because you’ll have to leave them out here.”

“Uh, yeah, I have my knife?” She took it from her belt and handed it to him. He placed it on a boulder for safe keeping.

“Okay, just…don’t freak out, okay?”

“No promises…”

Together they descended into the cool air of the cove. Hiccup noticed that the fire pit in the little shack was empty, and by extension, his father was absent.

“This is…nice.” Said Astrid with a peaceful sigh.

“Oh…just wait.” A nervous tremor shook his voice, as he scanned the area. “Tooooothless…” He sang.

A pair of rabbit like ears popped up from behind a boulder by the water. Then suddenly, a large black dragon was bounding towards them.

Astrid shrieked.

Toothless skidded to a halt, tilting his head.

“No no no, it’s okay!” Hiccup assured, reaching out for both of his friends.

“Hiccup! What!?” She pointed a finger at the dragon.

Toothless slunk closer, his nostrils pulsing.

“This is Toothless…he’s my friend.”

“You…you have—ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?” Her voice echoed in the cave. “I can’t believe this. You really are a dragon sympathizer! And all this time…those tricks! Those were all from him, weren’t they!?”

Toothless recoiled slightly, his pupils wide.

“Astrid, would you listen to me?” He said patiently.

Seeing that the dragon was not currently a threat, she simply huffed and rested her good hand on her hip. “Fine.”

Toothless lowered himself to be scratched, and purred contently.

“So…do you remember that night that I said I shot down the Nightfury?”

“Yeah?”

He gestured to Toothless.

Realization dawned on her as she gasped. “You mean that’s a…you really did?”

“Why does no one believe me?” He said, mostly to himself. “Yeah, and…he was injured. I saw him in pain and just…I couldn’t kill him. So I let him go. He couldn’t fly, so I just took up taking care of him…and now he’s my best friend.”

Toothless wiggled in excitement over the declaration.

“Everything we know about dragons is wrong. They’re kind, loyal, and intelligent creatures. Toothless showed me. And, I tried to tell you…in a way.”

“You…did…” She agreed, hesitantly. “You said they were capable of other feelings, but I…I didn’t imagine this.” She gestured to the dragon who had rolled over on his back.

“Neither did I. Not until him.”

“Wait,” she began, “you said your dad comes down here sometimes?”

“Yeah…”

“So…he’s okay with this?”

“Yeah…he wasn’t in the beginning. But I told him I couldn’t kill Toothless, and that’s what got me out of dragon training. And once I came up with the eel thing, he was…willing to let me keep Toothless in my life. He said I was safer with him around even. You know, from other tribes and stuff.”

“I can see that.” Astrid amended. Slowly, she reached out her good hand and laid it on Toothless’ snout. The dragon vibrated in excitement.

“So, you want to go for a ride?”

“What?”

“You, me, Toothless, a sunset cruise through the clouds?”

“I…” Was she seriously considering this? Hiccup, who had been the weird, near outcast of the village, and a Nightfury, the most horrible dragon she’d ever heard of. And yet, he gazed at her with warm, friendly eyes, and waited patiently. “Yeah. That sounds…awesome.”

He climb up on the saddle and offered a hand down to her. Carefully, she climbed on behind him, wrapping her good arm around his waist.

“Hang on tight.”

She tightened her hold and nodded against him.

“Alright Toothless, let’s take this leisurely, shall we?”

Astrid held her breath as the dragon crouched, his wings unfurling at his sides, and then leapt, the land falling away rapidly, and her stomach left behind.

She was shouting, “Oh gods! Oh!” And her fingers dug into his chest.

“It’s okay!” He assured, his hand resting on top of hers. “Are you looking?”

“Is it safe!?” She screamed back.

“Yes!” He laughed. “Even if you fall, Toothless will catch you. Don’t worry!”

Carefully, Astrid peeled her eyes open and looked around, taking in the world around her. Clouds surrounded them, like sailing on a ocean of fluff. She raked her hands through the billowing whiteness, only for it to dissolve around her fingertips.

“Clouds are made of water…” she said aloud. “I had no idea.”

“It threw me for a loop the first time too.” He agreed, reaching his own hand out.

“I would have spent my whole life thinking they felt like cotton.” She laughed. “We’re the only ones who know this.”

“Kind of fun, huh?” He glanced back over his shoulder. “I took my dad up here too, during the afternoon.”

“Really? Stoick the Vast on the back of a dragon?”

“Crazy, I know. It took him a couple of weeks to consider it, but once he was ready, we took a lap around the island. Maybe an hour’s flight at most. He liked seeing the village from above, said it made him feel like a true guardian of Berk.”

“You flew over the village during the day? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“We were far enough away that no one would be able to see us on Toothless’ back. Who knows, they might have thought he was a bird instead.”

Toothless warbled, not appreciating the insinuation.

Hiccup laughed lightly and urged Toothless higher passed the clouds. Up where the air was clear, and the stars twinkled against the inky sky. Where streaks of color rippled in the wind, dazzling greens and vibrant blues.

“Wow…” Astrid whispered in his ear. She hugged him a little tighter, and rested her chin on his shoulder. “This is amazing…”

“Yeah…” He whispered back, more at her touch than at the sky.

She shivered a little.

“Are you cold?”

“A little…”

“Do you want to go back?”

“No way!” She protested. “I’ll just scoot closer.” And she nuzzled against him.

Hiccup couldn’t keep the ecstatic grin off his face.

For a while, they flew in silence, the wind speaking volumes for them. After a while, Hiccup turned back towards home, and they saw the flickering lights that decorated their home.

“Gorgeous…” She said again. “If you ever want to bring me up here again…” She began, letting the suggestion hang in the air.

“Whenever you want, just say the word.” He insisted.

“Thank you, Hiccup. You…you’re the best.” She rested her forehead on his shoulder to hide her blush. What was this? She couldn’t be developing a _crush_ on him, could she?

Would that be so bad? Sure, he wasn’t exactly _manly_ by most definitions, but he was always kind to her and did his best to make her feel better. And despite her failure in the ring, he still treated her as an equal. Maybe it was because he understood, or maybe he was happy she _hadn’t_ killed the Nightmare.

They looped around the island again, darkness encroaching on all sides as the sunset faded and the torches from the village hid behind trees.

“Hiccup?” She asked, honestly. “Would you still have been my friend if I had killed the Nightmare?”

What a loaded question. He thought for a moment and questioned her right back, “would _you_ still have been my friend if you were a raging success? Would you have still continued talking to me afterwards?”

“I…I hope so. It wasn’t my failure that brought us together in the first place.”

“True,” he agreed. “It’s just…food for thought.”

“I like you Hiccup, eels or no eels. Failure or not…you just get me, you know?”

Hiccup was lucky that it was so dark out, or else she’d easily see how red his face had become. “I think you get me, too.”

“You’re my best friend, Hiccup.” She declared. “Hope you can live with that.”

“I’m your…? Really?” He turned to glance at her.

“What? Don’t believe me?”

“No, not really. I didn’t think I could be anyone’s best friend.”

“Yeah, well, tough beans.”

He laughed, his shoulders jostling. “Okay okay…thanks Astrid. Unfortunately, Toothless has already fulfilled the role as my best friend…but you’re a close second.”

“Beaten by a dragon,” she scoffed, shaking her head.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He muttered back.

The punch that nearly knocked him off of Toothless was well deserved, to say the least.

Finally, they landed back in the cove. The moon was just a sliver and reflected in the bay.

The duo were surprised by the fire going in the little shack as Stoick reclined in his chair. Toothless bounded over to him, begging for scratches.

“There you are, you over grown lizard!” Stoick greeted happily, complying with his pleas.

“Oh, hey dad.”

“When you didn’t come home after work, I figured you were with Toothless…I didn’t expect Astrid to be here too.”

Astrid hunched her shoulders, folding her good arm over the injured one. “Hello chief.”

“Astrid,” he greeted with a nod. “What’s wrong lass? You look guilty.”

“I…” She glanced to Hiccup, seeing him gesture her on. “I just assumed…everyone else in the village hasn’t really been…fond of me lately.”

“Ah.” Stoick nodded. “I see. Still sore about the match, ah?”

“Yeah.”

He stood, “well, as Chief, I try to keep a totally unbiased opinion about everyone in the tribe, no matter their faults or failures.” He stood in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders. “And in my totally unbiased opinion, you are a viking. You fought bravely, even without a weapon.”

“That’s what I said!” Hiccup chirped.

“And he’s right,” Stoick continued. “It’ll sting for a while, but we vikings are a proud, stubborn people. Soon enough, someone else will make a mistake and everyone will be mad at that instead.”

“I don’t like that idea…”

“Look, the chief and his son are on your side. Just worry about healing, and everything will be fine.”

Astrid wiped her cheeks quickly, hiding that she had become emotionally undone by their kindness.

“Hiccup, why don’t you walk her home?”

“Ah, yeah, I can—sure!” He laughed nervously. “After you, m’lady.”

Once they had departed from the cove and headed into the woods, Hiccup leaned a little closer and spoke softly. “Are you up for a little teenage rebellion?”

Her cheeks lit up at the insinuation. “What do you have in mind?”

—

They hurried through the dark, hand in hand as nerves frayed and heartbeats pulsed. They shouldn’t be doing this. If they were caught, there would be steep consequences.

“Are you sure about this?” Astrid asked with a giggle. Even in her anxiety, she was thrilled.

“Yeah, come on, it’ll be fun.” He urged. “But we have to be quiet.”

The Kill Ring was unguarded, as the watchmen circled the village every hour. The cage on top was open as well, allowing villagers to spare down there as they wanted between training.

“Alright, they’re heading up towards the Great Hall, we probably only have a half an hour before they come back around.” He met her eyes. “Ready?”

“You’re insane, but yes.”

Quietly, the duo made their way over to the entrance and slipped inside.

“Would you like to do the honors first?”

“Okay…which one should I pick?”

“Totally up to you.”

Astrid nodded once and made her way over to the lever on the far side of the ring. With a tug, the ballasts raised and the doors opened. The Nadder, who had up until that moment been sleeping, chirped curiously and peeked out.

“That’s it…that’s a good girl.” Astrid said soothingly.

The Nadder recognized her from training and squawked.

Astrid hushed her softly. “It’s okay…it’s okay…” She spread her arms so the dragon could see she was unarmed.

The Nadder curiously sniffed her, apprehensively waiting to be struck, but it never happened.

“Okay,” said Hiccup. “Now reach your hand out, and turn your head away.”

She complied, and just stood there rigidly.

Ever so gently, the Nadder touched her nose to her hand and exhaled a warm, smokey breath.

Astrid relaxed, and looked up to the dragon with fondness. “Hi there,” she whispered. Then with slow moments, she scratched the dragon under her chin and watched as she fell into a puddle of rumbling goo.

“That’s a good girl,” Astrid cooed.

Next, Hiccup opened the cage for the Gronkle, and likewise, it blearily stumbled out of it’s cage. Hiccup approached it carefully, hands outstretched. “It’s okay…” From behind, he gave it a little push. “Go on, you’re free.”

The fat dragon wriggled in happiness as her pupils dilated. She gave Hiccup a little nudge and then took off, buzzing off into the woods.

The Nadder watched as she left and chirped happily.

“You can go too,” Astrid urged. “Get somewhere safe.”

But the Nadder stayed by her side, just watching with anticipation.

Hiccup opened the cage to the Zippleback and the Terror, and both hesitated before taking off into the woods as well.

“Alright, one left,” Hiccup nodded. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Astrid frowned, her hand hovering over the door. “Do you think he’ll remember me?”

“He might…but I’ll be here, and so will the Nadder. She won’t let him hurt you.”

Nodding once, she agreed and pulled the lever.

After all the ruckus from the other dragons, the Monstrous Nightmare was very much awake. But he did not burst forth in flames and smoke. Instead, he stomped out, and scanned the ring in the faint light of the stars, his gaze falling on Astrid.

He hissed, coming closer dangerously, but Astrid stood ramrod straight, not to be frightened. He sniffed her, sensing her fear, but did not attack. Finally, he nudged against her bum arm and took off into the night.

“Wow…”

“Yeah…crazy…”

Astrid patted the Nadder fondly. “You should go too girl, it’s not safe for you here.”

The Nadder squawked in protest.

“I know we just met, but I don’t want you to get hurt anymore. There’s a nice Nightfury in the woods you could be friends with, if you want.” She knew the dragon probably couldn’t understand her, but she said it anyway.

Finally, the dragon took the hint and flapped off, leaving a heavy feeling on Astrid’s heart. “Would have been nice, having a dragon like you.”

Hiccup smiled at her, “well, Toothless will just have to take you in.”

They began to depart from the ring, but a light by the entrance stopped them.

“The guard!” Hiccup whispered, before grabbing her arm. Quickly and quietly, he hurried over to one of the cages and hid, pressing her between himself and the wall.

“Hiccup…” she tried to wiggle free.

“Shhh…” He hushed quietly, peering between the crack in the door.

“Oh gods…they’re all gone?”

“Looks like it. I bet it was a prank by those Thornston Twins.”

“Yeah…sounds like something they’d do.”

Hiccup held his breath as they came closer, their light reaching into the cages. He pressed himself closer, and looked to Astrid in apology. Their noses were almost touching.

“We’d better tell the chief.”

“Alright…he’s not going to happy about this…”

Hiccup kept her pressed against the wall until the light of the fire faded. Then he relaxed. “Okay, we need to scram.”

Astrid fisted his tunic in her hand and spun him to slam against the wall.

“Ow! Why would you do that!?”

“That’s for man-handling me!”

“Sorry I just—“

She cut him off by swooping in and pressing a rough kiss to his lips. “And that…is for everything else.”

“Uh…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hiccup.” She winked before running out of the arena.

Oh gods, what had he gotten himself into now? 


End file.
